


Puppy Tails - Puppy kisses

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Sickfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sick home alone, but where's Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Puppy kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makani/gifts).



> For Makani cause you've got the flu.

“I think I’ve done something wrong.” John said blowing his nose. “Sherlock hasn’t been home since I got this cold. I had one text saying he's 'on a case', I'm worried.” The moment John had started to show signs of the flu Sherlock seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. John felt abandoned, it cut like a knife. Sherlock, couldn’t even see him through a cold. Lestrade shook his head not knowing what to say, he had a secret, and it was eating away at him.

“I had to ask Mrs Hudson to take Gladstone for a walk this morning. I feel so useless, I’ve been sleeping on the sofa for the last two days.” John pulled his blanket up around his shoulders and sipped his Lemsip, being careful not to disturb Gladstone who was snuggled on his lap. “I'm going to have to find him. I miss him, and I’m going to kill him when I see him.”

“Oh you probably won’t want to do that.” Lestrade said. John looked at him suspicious. Gladstone wagged his tail hopefully.

“You’re usually the first to agree with me. What do you know that I don’t?”

*****

“Oaff.” Sherlock sneezed into his tissue, and added it to the growing pile on the floor next to him.

“Why do you have to stay with me? I have work to do you know.” Mycroft said typing furiously at his desk. Sherlock snuggled into the back of the chaise lounge and sniffed. He didn't want to be away from his John but he didn't see that he had a choice in the matter. John was ill, and he didn't want to make him worse.

“I don’t want to keep John awake with my coughing.” Sherlock said sulkily.

“And it’s perfectly fine to keep me awake.” Mycroft groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sherlock smirked into the cushion beneath his head. The only thing stopping him from falling into a deep depression from missing John was the fun of annoying Mycroft.

“You’re my big brother you’re supposed to take care of me.” Sherlock whined a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Mycroft slammed his laptop closed.

"Drink your Lemsip." Mycroft ordered standing up. "I have to go to the office." Before he could get to the door it swung open. John stood enshrouded in blankets Gladstone plastered to his chest. Lestrade stood quietly behind him.

"You bloody idiot!." John shouted. Sherlock jumped and sat up to face him. John looked at the pie of snotty tissues and the open box of Lemsip on the coffee table. "I was worried about you I thought you were hurt lying bloodied in the gutter somewhere." John searched Sherlock's face for an answer. "Is this your way of saying you love me?" He snarled not expecting an answer. Sherlock slowly nodded his head.

"Oh." John said his whole argument falling flat on it's face, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

"Would you like a lift inspector, I have to go to the office." Mycroft said to Lestrade who nodded and made a swift exit. John sat down next to Sherlock as Mycroft left the room.

"I'm sorry." John kissed Sherlock's forehead. "You're really not well are you, and you're burning up. Come on, bed." Gladstone wriggled in his dad's arms, it was good to see uncle Sherlock.

*****

Dad and uncle Sherlock had drifted off to sleep in the strange bed. They both seemed a bit tired. Gladstone made sure to give them lots of kisses before they dropped off, puppy kisses could make anyone relax. He made a quick check of the room, head butting the door closed. Gladstone didn't want Mycroft's cat to come in and scratch them all up in their sleep. He jumped up onto the bed, where he found uncle Sherlock was shivering. The blanket was all pulled down past his shoulders. The blanket kept them warm he thought to himself as he walked up uncle Sherlock's body and took the edge of the blanket in his teeth. He pulled it up over his shoulders careful not to put his bum on uncle Sherlock's face. He'd have to make sure they stayed warm. This was going to be an all nighter. Gladstone crept under the covers and snuggled against his dad's back, pushing him into uncle Sherlock. Snuggling always kept him warm so it would work for them. Hopefully after a nice sleep they would feel better, and he would keep guard to make sure they weren't disturbed.

*****

"Mmm..." John groaned flinging an arm over Sherlock. "How long have we been asleep?" Sherlock looked at the cock on the bedside table.

"Twelve hours." Sherlock yawned. "I feel a lot better."

"I need a pee." John said looking down the bed to see a lump under the covers. Gladstone was curled up on his feet asleep. "Oh to be a puppy, he has it so easy." John slid his feet out from under Gladstone and made his way to the bathroom.

"John, wasn't the door open when we came to bed?" Sherlock said as a tired looking Gladstone popped his head out from under the covers.


End file.
